


Nest of Gladness

by Mara



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Family, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Gordon protects someone very special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nest of Gladness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fanfic100 challenge #70, Storm.

The lightning flashed outside the window like the strobe atop a squad car. Out of habit, Jim counted one one thousand, two one thousand, three one thou--

The thunder boomed, rattling a vase on a nearby shelf. He levered himself out of the easy chair, knowing what was coming.

"Grandpa!" a tearful voice called from upstairs.

"Coming, Stephie," he called back.

"Hurry, it's scary!"

Jim watched each step, not wanting to trip, and remembered a day when he could have jogged up them in no time.

When he pushed open the door to his granddaughter's room, she was sitting up in bed clutching a Winnie the Pooh doll that was as large as her, which cast a strange shadow in the dim light from her nightlight. He was amused and gratified to note that she immediately tossed aside the doll in order to grab hold of him. Lightning sizzled and thunder crashed as she tucked her head under his arm.

"It's okay, sweetheart, you're safe," he said, holding her close. "I promise the storm can't hurt you."

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking up at him with wide, trusting eyes. "There are scary things out there."

"I'm absolutely sure," he said. "Anything that wants to hurt you has to get through me and your Grandpa Bruce, after all."

Stephie's thumb crept into her mouth as she considered this. She pulled her thumb out. "But I heard Daddy and Grandpa Bruce arguing the other day and Daddy told Grandpa Bruce that he was too old to fight."

Jim hid his smile in a cough, wishing he'd been around for that argument. "Well, yes, but I'm sure Daddy would make an exception if anything bad wanted to hurt you."

"What's an exebshun?"

"It means that Daddy wouldn't mind if Grandpa Bruce was taking care of you."

"Oh. Okay." She snuggled against his side, a warm bundle of joy he'd once thought he'd never get to meet. A gust of wind blew the rain directly against the window, sounding like distant gunfire.

"And if Grandpa Bruce and I can't protect you, there are lots of other people who will."

"Like Daddy and Batman and Batgirl and Superman and Green Lantern?" she asked.

He'd been intending to say Uncle Tim, not Batman, but whatever made her feel better. "Exactly."

"That's true." She shivered once as the thunder boomed again, but seemed less frightened.

He stroked her soft hair. "And you know your Mom is right downstairs."

"She's working, Grandpa." Stephie frowned up at him, lecturing with all the seriousness of the small child. "We don't bother Mommy when she's working."

"Unless it's an emergency. Then your Mom would want you to bother her, okay?"

"Okay."

Jim pulled her close and she snuggled against him again. They sat quietly like that for a long while as the storm raged on. Gradually he felt her relax and fall back asleep. He thought about tucking her back in bed, but there was no point if the storm was just going to wake her again, so he stayed and watched the storm through her bedroom window.

The rain was slowing when a shadow moved along the wall, and Jim turned his head to look at the broad-shouldered figure in the doorway. "You're dripping on the rug," he murmured. "Babs won't be pleased."

Dick grinned as he peeled the mask off his face. "She's used to it by now. How's Stephie?"

"A little frightened of the storm, but we talked about it."

"Good." Dick stepped forward, lightly caressing his daughter's head before looking down at his soaking wet costume. "I guess I'd better change if I want to tuck her in. I'll be back."

Jim smiled as Dick slid through the shadows, disappearing from view. A good father that young man turned out to be, despite everything.

Stephie stirred in her sleep, making a little snuffling noise, and Jim grinned down at her.

Now dressed in a tee shirt and shorts, Dick re-entered the room. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Jim said as Dick took his place. "It's my pleasure."

Jim paused in the doorway, watching as Dick kissed his daughter's forehead. Stephie's eyes half-opened. "H'lo, Daddy," she mumbled.

"Hello, sweetheart, you okay?"

"Mmm-hmm. Grandpa took care of me." Her eyes drifted shut and Dick pulled the covers up over her. Jim felt the prick of tears in his eyes at the sight and he turned to leave.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open again. "Daddy!" she said.

"What's the matter, honey?"

"Grandpa said all those people are protecting me. Who's protecting you?"

Dick patted her head, smiling. "Mommy's protecting me."

Stephie's eyes got very wide. "All by herself?"

Leaning over, Dick whispered in her ear. "Would you want to mess with Mommy?"

"Nuh-uh!" She shook her head and Jim put his hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter.

"Then you don't have to worry about me, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. Good night."


End file.
